In the Bureau
by Sing-Sorrow
Summary: Malik is sick of having to do all the work around the bureau. His younger brother Kadar spends all his time gloating after the hardworking novice Altair. - Silly, short little one hit sucker. Hope you enjoy!


Title: In the Bureau  
Author: deepercut Sing_Sorrow on and deeper-cut on deviantART  
Pairings: Malik Al-Sayf, Kadar Al-Sayf, Altair Ibn la Ahad  
Ratings: PG16  
Warnings: Sexual interaction  
Genre: Humour, Friendship, Romantic-Comedy

Summary: Malik is sick of having to do all the work around the bureau. His younger brother Kadar spends all his time gloating after the hardworking novice Altair. - Silly little one hit sucker. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.

Author's Notes: I know there are probably plenty of ficks out there like this, and that it's just so short, but I just had to write this. Simple adorable one hit written when I really really really should have been sleeping. Enjoy!~

...

In the Bureau

Malik Al-sayf shifted the baskets in his hands. He cussed under his breath at nothing in particular and set his burden down at his feet for the moment. Straightening up, he bent backwards to relieve his back from the sore ache at the neck of his waist. He sighed in relief upon feeling the audible crack and flexed his stiff arms. His novice brother would never help him with replenishing the bureau's supplies and so once more he had been left to perform the task himself. He had awoken at sunrise to ready himself and spent the better half of the day under the hot sun in the market place to pick up the necessities.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Malik stared down at the baskets carrying his load. He sighed and picked them up, thinking of Kadar lazing about the bureau at this time of day, complaining to no one in particular of the lack of edible food. At least when the novice Altair came by Kadar would act surprisingly well behaved.

Malik averted his eyes from those that tried to catch them along the streets. He was an assassin on a mission, refill the bureau with food, as well as his stomach.

Arriving at his destination, Malik made his way around the building until he reached the nook that lead to a false corner with a ladder to the roof. He shuffled his load, carrying it with difficulty as he approached the roof. Under the heat from the sun, his temper worn thin.

After lowering his goods into the bureau and landing with ease, Malik allowed himself a moment's rest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool stone wall, basking in the moment's shade and quiet of the bureau.

But the smile quickly dropped from his face as he heard Kadar's familiar giggle. The sound was followed by another's deep moan. Malik's lips pressed into a thin line as he heard the noises pass between his younger brother and Altair.

He shuffled forwards, careful not to alert them to his return. His mouth dropped open as he evesdropped on the pair.

"Lower Kadar." Altair moaned, his voice dripping with pleasure. "That's good. Right there, just a little harder."

"Harder?" Kadar asked, teasingly twisting the word. "Are you sure?"

Altair moaned in response, a very happy moan heightened in excitement. "Oh yes!" He cried. "Kadar! Yes!"

Malik's lip quivered as he listened. Anger rose in him. Without thinking, he pushed the door open and barged through.

"Not with my little brother, you novice!"

The pair froze. Kadar's blue eyes reflected the confusion in Altair's golden. His hands remained motionless on Altair's bare back.

Altair smirked at having been caught. His body shook with chuckles at seeing the look on Malik's face, now turning red with embarrassment from his sudden impulsive jump.

Kadar slowly began to chuckle also as Altair sat up, crossing his legs on the tabletop.

"Calm down Malik." Altair snickered. "Your 'little brother' was only giving me a massage."


End file.
